Some sun-tracking solar power systems, such as utility-scale photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules to track the movement of the sun. For example, a sun-tracking solar power system may include a row of solar modules supported on a torque tube. The torque tube may be driven by a motor drive to rotate the solar modules toward the sun. Bearing elements may be incorporated into the sun-tracking solar power system to support a load from the solar modules, including wind and snow loading on the solar modules. The bearing elements may allow for free rotation of the torque tube to enable the solar modules to track the sun.